pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Brooklyn Von Braun
Brooklyn Von Braun is an American former MMA fighter and professional wrestler, first appeared in WWE 2K20 as the main antagonist of MyPlayer mode. She is once a school bully who resides in the same high school as RED and Tre, now as a successful MMA fighter. Her main objective is to make RED's life a living hell, by any means necessary. Story Background Brooklyn attends in the same high school as RED and Tre as the captain of the high school wrestling team. As years passed, she went to mixed martial arts competition with the title "All-American Hero" and has been undefeated. She later returns home to Fulton, at the same high school as RED and Tre and has the high school changed in her name, along with the mural she set up in her image. During Red's match against Josie Jane, she provides a distraction, giving Josie the victory. Later on, she been auditioned for a role of "Rank and File 4". She's unable to do the movie with Tre's around. At SummerSlam, she was unsuccessful trying to prevent Tre from winning the "Lights, Camera, Action" ladder match, when she was stopped by RED. WWE SmackDown General Manager Following Big Show relinquishes his role as General Manager of SmackDown Live, she took a hiatus from MMA and was named as the new General Manger of SmackDown Live, by the WWE Board of Directors. She booked the then-SmackDown Women's Champion, RED, Tre, and the New Day to a "Best Out of 5" series, which Lynch's team won. The next week on SmackDown, she was forced to drop the lawsuit after the rehired Samoa Joe lost to Kurt Angle, following a distraction from Tre. This would let to give Tre a shot for the WWE title. During the Mixed Match Challenge, she didn't assign RED a partner until moments before the match, only giving her the options between Curt Hawkins, Reilly Flash, and Drew McIntyre. With Tre's mixed match partner, Rousey was injured during the match, She gave up her GM position, MMA career and Hollywood fame to become an WWE star and joined Tre in the Mixed Match tournament. Their final opponents are RED and a partner of her choosing, and whoever wins the finals is depending on the player. Divas Champion and Fallen Hero Status In preparation of Tre's title defense against the reinstated Samoa Joe, Brooklyn starts training him with a secret technique to break Joe's Coquina Clutch submission move, but it was a fake video to dope Tre for Joe's several years of revenge. She thought that she successfully got rid of RED and Tre for good, but she is starting to hear everyone that both RED and Tre are going to WWE Hall of Fame, which made her furious. She began a plan to put a stop to them, as she rushes to the hotel. Earlier in MyPlayer mode, she pretends to bury a hatchet with them, as they get inducted into the Hall of Fame. On the way to the ceremony, she hired two people to portrayed as Tre's birth parents and placed a letter on their door, just to fool him. Just as RED and Tre about to cross one last achievement on their list, she grabs a microphone and exposes their secret to Tre and the entire crowd about Tre's birth parents that RED has been hiding for all those years. With the help of Samoa Joe, along with RED's past adversaries, Rhea Ripley and Becky Lynch, Brooklyn got their list in the palm of her hand and tears it to pieces. At WrestleMania 2029, they were unsuccessful of beating Red and Tre, thus retaining their Hall of Fame spots. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Spinning backfist ** Sit-out suplex * Signature moves ** Ankle lock Championships and accomplishments * WWE Divas Championship (1 time) * Mixed Match Challenge (Season 3) – with Tre (determinant) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:American Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Villains